


It Should Have Been You

by PastelMoonBb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Body Worship, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fist Fights, Gaslighting, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Nudity, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMoonBb/pseuds/PastelMoonBb
Summary: I’m so sorry in advance if you love Kuroo, I love him too I promise!Your relationship with Kuroo has never been the best and it all crashes when you catch him in his office with his missing secretary. Luckily you’ve stayed close with your friend Akaashi over the years so he can come rescue you and keep you away from Kuroo. He unfortunately has work to get back to and has to leave you with another old friend the two of you share. Tensions are high as you try to get away from your former boyfriend and find something that was waiting for you all along in the process.This story is in progress. I don’t feel like it will be heavy with smut but I will add tags as needed. This takes place about four years after Fukurodani and Nekoma third years graduate and they are settled into their careers.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you, come again!” The shopkeeper called out as you walked through the sliding doors of the convenience store onto the busy street. Today was your three year anniversary with Kuroo and you were going to celebrate by a surprising him with lunch at work. Although he didn’t even mention it this morning before you both said your goodbyes. Three years wasn’t a big milestone, you thought to yourself. He probably had a lot to catch up on at work. Overthinking was your greatest talent anyways. 

The elevator bell dinged as you reached your boyfriend’s floor. You stepped out into the cool hallway and made your way to his office. As you passed through the receptionist area you noticed his secretary was nowhere to be found. You looked down at your watch, only a quarter past noon, she was probably still on her lunch break. Oh well, it’s not like you needed an appointment with him anyways. You gave three sharp knocks on the door just in case he had a meeting or someone important inside. 

“I brought you lunch Tetsurou!” You called through the door. 

There was a long pause before he finally answered for you to come in. As you walked in he was seated at his desk leaned forward on his elbows with his hands clasped together. 

“Aww thanks babe, you didn’t have to do that.” His signature smirk was adorned on his face. 

“Well, it’s our anniversary and you’ve been working a lot of late hours lately so I thought it was the least I could do.” You smiled weakly knowing deep down he still had no idea it was your anniversary until you mentioned it just now. 

“Three years huh? Well happy anniversary babe.” He was still smiling at you but he was unusually stiff. “I’ll have to eat later though, I’m buried in marketing reports right now.” He sighed. 

“Oh, I thought we could eat together.” You frowned at him. 

“I wish we could but I just barely have time to even think at this time of year. You understand right?” He shook his head. 

“Yeah, I understand.” You answered sounding defeated. You walked towards his desk to sit the food down. 

“Achoo!” 

A small sneeze came from underneath Kuroo’s desk. 

You froze. Your wide eyes darted from Kuroo’s face down to his desk, then back to him. His face was as stoic as ever but he had brought his clasped hands to his mouth and was now biting down on the crook of his index finger. 

“What was that?” You asked barely above a whisper. 

“What was what?” He answered and rage flooded your body. 

“Someone sneezed.”

“I didn’t hear anything.”

Did he really think you were this naive? Tears were welling up in your eyes as you clutched the convenience store bag closer to your chest. 

“Tetsurou, I’m not doing this. This is the last time, I’m finished.” You turned on your heel and walked towards the door. 

“Y/N, wait! I can explain!” You turned around to see him zipping his pants up as he stood up. The hot tears streamed down your face as you stopped to laugh.

“Seriously? I’m curious to see how you think you can smooth-talk your way out of this one, but honestly I can’t even stand to hear your voice right now.”

“Don’t walk away from me!” He yelled out. 

You threw the bag at him and he ducked narrowly missing it as it hit the windows behind his desk, food smearing down the glass. You ran to the door and slammed it closed as you made your way to the elevator. As soon as you stepped inside you held the close door button so he wouldn’t be able to follow. You wanted to be as far away from him as possible right now. You ran for a few blocks before stopping at a bus stop to catch your breath. The cool air and crying had exhausted you after running for so long. You leaned against the bus stop trying to compose yourself and pulled out your phone. 

3 𝗺𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐬: 𝐊𝐮𝐫𝗼𝗼 𝐓𝐞𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐫𝗼𝐮

You couldn’t go back home, that was the first place he would look. He would come in begging, putting you on a pedestal as he demeaned himself. He always knew the right words to say to dig himself out of any hole. You knew all of this because he had done it before, shortly after he graduated and went to college. This time you weren’t going to fall back into him so easily. 

You scrolled through your contacts, ignoring two more phone calls from Kuroo before placing the phone to your ear. 

“Keiji.” Was all you could say before you broke down crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

“He did what? Who was it?” 

Keiji’s calm voice couldn’t hide the emotion in his questions as he quizzed you from the other side of the line. 

“I don’t know who, I didn’t stick around long enough to find out.” You managed to answer between sobs. “Can you please just come pick me up? I can’t go home right now, I don’t want to see him Keiji, you know what happened last time. I can’t keep going along with this.” 

“Of course Y/N, just stay where you are I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He reassured. 

Akaashi had a lot of work to finish that day, but he couldn’t just abandon her. Besides Bokuto, she was his closest friend from his class and the only real friend he had left after Bokuto graduated 

𝐵𝑜𝑘𝑢𝑡𝑜, he thought to himself. Should he call him? He thought back to high school when Y/N and Kuroo started dating. Bokuto wouldn’t show it, but it crushed him. He and Kuroo drifted apart after that. Akaashi always had the feeling Kuroo knew about Bokuto’s feelings for Y/N. 

He would want to know, Akaashi decided. His place was closer to where she was waiting anyways. 

“Akaaashi! What’s up?” Bokuto answered on the first ring. 

“You remember Y/N, right?” Akaashi asked. 

“Of course! 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝐼 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡.” He mumbled the last sentence. His mind wandered back to high school. She came to every one of his games and was the only thing that could pull him out of his mid-match slumps after Akaashi had exhausted all options. He visited the second year class every day just to see her and hang out with Akaashi. Just when he had built up enough courage to ask her out he made the mistake of inviting her to watch him practice during the Tokyo training camp. While he was on the court he didn’t even notice Kuroo chatting her up between matches. Besides that, he and Kuroo were friends, he thought he made his interest in her pretty clear. Until the last night of the camp when he went looking for Y/N only to find her wrapped in Kuroo’s arms and her lips pressed to his. He didn’t say anything or make his presence known, he just sulked back to his dorm and pretended like he never saw anything. Their relationship was public soon after that and he slowly stopped talking to Kuroo as much and could barely face Y/N anymore without getting worked up. 

“So what’s up Akaash?” Bokuto’s normal energetic tenor was gone from his voice. 

Akaashi explained what he could. He didn’t know all the details since it was told to him between sobs but he covered the main points. Bokuto was fuming on the other end. 

“That piece of shit, I’m going to go up there right now and-“

“Calm down Bokuto-san, I was actually calling to see if we could come over to your place. She doesn’t want to go home and you live closer. You wouldn’t be opposed to that would you?”

Bokuto thought it over in his head. He had talked to Y/N scarcely over the years. She has shown up at a few of his MSBY games to cheer him on and from her perspective nothing ever happened between them. Just like Akaashi, he couldn’t just abandon her right now, he could put his personal feelings away for one night, for her. 

“Yeah that’s cool, just give me at least like twenty minutes to clean the place up yeah?” 

Akaashi sighed with relief. He knew he probably shouldn’t have put any of this on Bokuto, but he wouldn’t be able to stay with you late tonight. 

He pulled up to the bus stop and opened the door for you. You rushed to his arms and hugged him burying your face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you tight. 

“Hey, if it’s okay we’re going to head over to Bokuto’s place, it’s just a few blocks from here.” He said as he smiled down at you. 

“Oh I haven’t see Kou in forever, I would love that actually.” You answered before getting in his car. Akaashi smiled as he walked around to his side, hoping this would turn out positive in the end for both you and Bokuto.


	3. Chapter 3

Bokuto rushed around his apartment cleaning up as much as he could in such a short amount of time. Once he was satisfied, he picked up his phone to order pizza for everyone. His heart was racing as he watched the clock and listened for footsteps. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It could also be a side effect of the rage that was quelling inside him at Kuroo. He heard the doorknob turn and jumped up from his seat on the couch. He made it over to the door just as you opened it and scooped you up in into a hug. 

“Y/N! Long time no see!” He boomed. He hugged you a little harder and longer than normal, but it wasn’t really out of place given the circumstances. 

“Kou! I missed these hugs.” You smiled as you sniffled. 

Akaashi waved and smiled meekly behind you before making his way into the apartment. 

“I ordered pizza I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s perfect, I don’t think either of us got a chance to grab lunch.” Akaashi said as he collapsed on the couch. 

“I'm sorry for interrupting your day with this Kou, I just really didn't want to go back home and face him. Honestly, this is embarrassing, but I'm scared if I see him I'll just fall back into the same cycle like I always do.” You burst into tears at the realization of how weak you were. 

“Hey, hey don't cry, I won't let him come anywhere near you.” Bokuto pointed his thumb at his chest. 

Akaashi stood up and walked into the small kitchen. 

“Bokuto-san where do you keep your tea?” he called out. 

“Hold on.” he hurried to the kitchen. 

“He really did it this time huh?” Akaaahi sighed. 

Bokuto gripped the counter and ground his teeth. “If I see him I'm going to kill him. Why did it have to be him? I should have never invited her to the training camp. This is all my fault.” 

“Bokuto-san, you're overreacting. There's no way you could have seen this coming.” he leaned against the counter as the tea steeped. “However, if it bothers you that bad, this could be your chance to make it right.”

“By beating the shit out of Kuroo.” he stated grinning. 

“No, you meathead.” Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you really think that's what she needs right now?”

“Well it would definitely make me feel better.” he huffed as he crossed his huge arms. 

“She needs comforting right now, you can be that for her.” 

“I don't know man, you know how I feel about her. I don't want to make it weird and push her away. I like how things are right now better than her being gone forever.” he sighed. 

“You miss one hundred percent of the chances you don't take Bokuto-san.” Akaashi winked as he carried the tea back into the living room. 

Bokuto rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Akaashi being a smartass under his breath. 

“Here, this will help a little.” Akaashi sat the tea down on the small coffee table in front of you.

The warm spiced aroma of the tea wafted into your nose as you pulled the cup close to your face. The warmth of the tea going down your sore throat was comforting. Akaashi purposely sat at the edge of the couch leaving the seat next to you open for Bokuto. Before sitting down, he grabbed a handful of tissues and handed them to you. 

“I'm sure I look like a wreck right now.” you giggled grabbing the tissues.

“You're always beautiful Y/N.” Bokuto blushed, cursing his mouth for acting before his brain. He turned to Akaashi to hide the rosy color spreading on his cheeks. “Right Akaashi?”

Akaashi, noticing his embarrassment, had to hold back a laugh before agreeing with him. “I think we all just need to relax, ” he secretly squeezed Bokuto’s shoulder emphasizing the ‘relax’, “let's watch a movie or something.” 

You all agreed on a movie right as the pizzas arrived. The evening was spent with laughter as they both tried to distract you from the mornings events. Halfway through the second movie, exhaustion was starting to catch up with you. Your eyelids grew heavier and soon you drifted off. Your body slumped over onto Bokutos shoulder and he panicked darting his eyes to Akaashi. 

“What do I do?” he whispered frantically. 

“What do you mean?” Akaashi laughed, cleaning the lenses of his glasses on his shirt before placing them back on his nose. “She's just sleeping, no need to panic.” 

Bokuto’s arms had raised in the air when you laid on him and he had yet to bring them down. Akaashi brought the one closest to him down on the back of the couch. “Honestly, you're being ridiculous.” he laughed again. 

Slowly, Bokuto brought his other arm down to rest gently at your side. He was worried the beating in his chest would wake you, but it didn't seem to phase you. You were warm in his arms, and even though his heart was racing at your proximity, he had never felt more at peace. He looked down at you, the puffiness in your eyes from crying was finally starting to fade. He rested his head atop yours, finally starting to relax a little as he simply enjoyed the moment. His moment was cut short by Akaashi standing up and stretching. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered whipping his head towards Akaashi’s direction. 

“I told you, I have a project due at midnight tonight for work.” he looked down at his watch. “Its 6:00 PM, if I start now I can finish before the deadline.” 

“And you’re just going to leave her here with me?”his whispers were getting louder and more panicked. 

“ I supposed I could wake her up and take her back to my place, but do you 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 want me to do that?” he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose as he smirked. 

“God, no.” Bokuto groaned throwing his head back on the couch. 

“That's what I thought. Like I said, just relax, your making a big deal out of this when it's not. When she wakes up just explain to her why I had to leave and let her crash on the couch for the night. I'll call in the morning.” he made his way out of the door before Bokuto could protest any more. 

Bokuto’s body was starting to get stiff and he was sure yours wasn't faring much better. As carefully as he could, he stretched over to where Akaashi was previously sitting and laid back into the corner of the couch letting your body follow along with his as your head moved to rest on his chest. You were obviously exhausted if that didn't wake you. He tried to finish the movie but his eyes kept drifting back to you. He was already dreading when you would wake up. Not wanting to focus on that, he distracted himself by playing with your hair. 

“You're a heavy sleeper huh?” he whispered. 

With you pressed against him and finally finding a comfortable position, his eyes started to get heavy too. It wasn't long before you both were sleeping peacefully on the couch together.


	4. Chapter 4

A buzzing sound on the table brought Bokuto back to life. He sat up forgetting where he was for a second and that you were sleeping on top of him. He glanced down at. your phone on the table. 

1 𝐌𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐥: 𝐊𝐮𝐫𝗼𝗼 𝐓𝐞𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐫𝗼𝐮

He clicked his tongue in disgust. 

“Wheres Keiji?” You sat up rubbing your eyes. 

“He had to finish some project for work, we didn't want to wake you. Hope you don't mind.” Bokuto tried rubbing the stiffness out of his neck. 

“No it's fine, I would rather sleep on the street than go home right now.” you laughed. 

“Well I hope this is at least a little better than the street.” he teased. 

“That was actually the best nap I've had in a while.” you teased back as you stretched your arms above your head. Your shirt untucked itself from your skirt and showed your waist slightly. 

“It's a pretty good couch for napping.” he chuckled nervously. His eyes cut to your exposed skin and he quickly looked away, running his hand through his hair. 

“Do you mind if I make another cup of tea?” 

“Help yourself, this is you're home too tonight.” he smiled. 

You walked into the kitchen making a cup for him and one for yourself. On your way back in you stumbled spilling half of one of the cups onto Bokuto’s chest. 

“Oh my God I'm so sorry!” you screeched. 

“Don't worry about it, ” he laughed pulling his shirt over his head, “coordination was never your strong point.” he winked at you. 

You had seen Bokuto shirtless countless times, but that was in high school. He was grown now. The muscles adorning his smaller frame from four years ago were nothing compared to the rippling masses covering his body now. With him still playing volleyball daily his workouts never slowed down. Your phone vibrating again finally tore your eyes away from him.

“I should probably answer him.” you sighed reaching for the phone. 

Bokuto grabbed your wrist, stopping you. 

“You don't owe him anything Y/N.” his golden eyes were intense, boring into you.

“You're right, but I still don't want him to worry.” 

As much as it pissed him off, Bokuto still couldn't help but be in awe of how considerate you were being despite how Kuroo treated you. You always care about how others felt even if they didn't deserve it. He dropped your wrist and scooted closer to you wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“I'm not going to stop you, but I'm going to be right here listening to every word.” his voice was laced with a calm determination. 

You, on the other hand, were now more focused on his breath in your ear and the hard muscles against your back. Almost laughing at yourself, you thought this was the perfect time and place to answer Kuroo’s phone call. You waited for him to call again as Bokuto stared a hole into your phone screen waiting as well. 

“Hello?” you answered shakily. Bokuto heard the tremble in your voice and squeezed you tighter before whispering “ 𝑅𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟, 𝐼’𝑚 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒.” in your other ear. 

“Babe, where are you? I've been worried sick.” Kuroo sounded desperate on the other end. 

Bokuto scoffed, wanting to vomit at the audacity of his former friend. 

“It’s none of your business anymore Tetsurou.” you responded coldly. 

“Look, I'm sorry. She came in there right before you came on to me and I was trying to avoid hurting you so I just told her to hide.” 

“Kuroo you're unbelievable! Did she hold you down and unzip your pants too? Honestly, just stop with the excuses!”

“She did that while she was hiding under the desk, probably just to spite me. She’s jealous of you and wanted me for herself.” he stated smoothly. 

“Okay, I've heard enough.” Bokuto laughed as he grabbed the phone from your hands and stood up away from you. You didn't protest. You might have thought about it, if your eyes weren't focused on the way Bokuto’s back muscles flexed as he brought the phone up to his ear. 

“You're a real piece of shit you know that? That's the worst story I've ever heard you try and spin to a girl, and I've heard a lot from you.” 

“Bokuto?” he stuttered on the other line. 

“Long time no see right?” Bokuto answered calmly. 

“So that's where she's hiding? I should have known you would try and swoop in at the first chance you got. You just never give up do you?” The apologetic Kuroo was gone now. Bokuto looked back at you hoping you didn't hear. 

“Regardless, she's done with you. Stop calling and leave her alone.” Bokuto answered.

“I don't think so, I'm on my way to get her and bring her home now.” he spit back. 

“I dare you to come up here Tetsuro, I've been wanting to get my hands on you all day.” 

𝐂𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐤

“Kou?” you got to your feet and put your hand on his shoulder. He was seething with anger and his eyes were glowing golden with rage. 

“He hung up on me. But he might show up here.” 

You felt sick and stumbled a little, dropping your hand from his shoulder. 

Bokuto broke out of his concentration and wrapped his arms around you pulling you into his chest. 

“Hey don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you.” 

You buried your face into his chest watching a single tear flow down to his abs from your cheek. You didn't want to let go. Bokuto’s arms felt like a fortress, wrapping around you and protecting you from the world. The way he held on to you was different from when Kuroo would hug you. He wasn't hurting you, but it felt as though he was scared you would disappear if he loosened his grip on you the slightest bit. His head rested on top of yours while he ran a hand through your hair. Guilt was starting to creep up on you now. This wasn't his fight, he was just minding his business today before Akaashi showed up with you. You pulled away from him slightly, however he refused to let you go completely. You looked up at him leaning back against his arms that were loosely still hooked around you. 

“You two used to be so close, and I'm just ruining that. I shouldn't have brought you into this.” you started crying again. 

“Trust me babe, I have no interest in staying friends with someone like that. This is about more than just you.” he was lying. There was more to his anger at Kuroo than just today, but it definitely still had to do with you.


	5. Chapter 5

“Y/N! Come on let's go!” Kuroo’s voice startled you from the other side of the door. 

Bokuto cupped your cheeks in his hands and pressed his forehead to yours. His eyes glowing with a golden intensity and his face was devoid of any emotion. “Go wait in the kitchen, I'll take care of this.”

You did as you were told. He walked over to the door and opened it. Kuroo barged in scanning the apartment for you. 

“Where is she?” he looked down at Bokutos shirtless body. “Jeez you just couldn't wait to get your dick wet could you Koutarou?” he smirked. 

“Shut the fuck up Kuroo!” he grabbed him by the front of his shirt. They were the same height but Bokuto was considerably larger than Kuroo. Kuroo had always been slender, but Bokuto had continued to get broader over the years and it was very apparent with his shirt off just how large he was. “It’s none of you're business anymore where she is or who she's with. You fucked up and it's over now.” 

Kuroo grabbed his wrists trying to break free. “So you are fucking her? Glad you finally got what you wanted.” he grimaced. 

Bokuto let go of him roughly, causing him to stumble backwards into the wall. 

“Will you stop already? You sound like an idiot. No, I'm not fucking her, I have a little more self-control than you obviously or we wouldn't be doing this right now.” he rubbed his temples. 

“Well I'm still taking her home, so where is she?” 

“She's not going with you dude, give it a rest.”

“I don't think you get to decide that Bokuto.” he stood up in Bokuto’s face. 

“And I don't think you realize that while you've been sitting at a desk getting soft for the last three years that I haven't missed a day at the gym. Now get the fuck out of here before I call the cops and don't think I won't kick your ass out of here myself before they get here.” 

You stepped out of the kitchen quietly. Kuroo’s eyes met with yours and you watched as his expression changed from anger to desperation instantly. 

“Babe, please. Come home with me. I swear I was telling the truth. I love you.” 

Bokuto raised his arm and balled his fist but you grabbed it. 

“Kou, don't.” 

He looked back at you confused, but his anger slowly started to dissapate as he studied your expression. You were hurt, but your eyes were empty. Kuroo smirked thinking he had won. 

“Go home Kuroo.” you deadpanned him. 

“What?” his smirk dropped. 

“Go home. Delete my number. Do whatever you want with my stuff, I'll send yours to your office.”

Kuroo had never been talked to like that by you. He always managed to change your mind and convince you that he was sorry and you would always run back to him. He looked to Bokuto who was still staring at him violently. Then he looked back to you, still holding onto Bokuto’s arm. He had already lost. He wasn't sure what happened to make you so confident but he was over it. He didn't need you either. 

“You know what? Fine. Stay here with him, slut.” 

Bokuto’s wrist slipped out of your hand before you could react and landed on Kuroo’s jaw. You brought your hands to your mouth and gasped. Kuroo held his jaw as he turned and stomped out the door without another word. 

The apartment was silent. Bokuto stood with his back to you, chest heaving and his hands balled up into fist at his sides. 

“Im sorry Y/N. You can go shower, I'll leave some clothes for you on the bed and I'll crash on the couch tonight.” he turned and headed to his room. 

He came back out and laid down on the couch without a word. You didn't know what to say to him. You just walked to the bathroom and started undressing. You weren't mad, but you thought back to his and Akaashi’s conversation you shamelessly eavesdropped on in the kitchen earlier, then to the things Kuroo was saying to him. Were you really that oblivious all those years ago? More importantly, was it too late? You quickly wrapped a towel around yourself and walked back to the living room stopping in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

“Kou?”

He sat up and turned to you and had to stop his jaw from dropping. 

“Y/N? What is it? Is something wrong?” he was trying to stay calm but he was still seeping with anger and now you were standing in front of him barely covered. 

“You were right.” you slowly started walking towards to the couch. 

“Huh? About what?” He tried to think back to everything he said in his argument with Kuroo. 

“You were right. It should have been you.” your eyes were vacant as he tried to process what you were saying. He stood up and walked around the couch to face you, finally realizing what you were talking about. 

“Y/N...” he placed his hand on the side of your face, his thumb rubbing small circles over your temple. You leaned into his touch and sighed. 

“You don't have to say anything Kou. I was an idiot. You were always there for me and you even let me drag you into this mess today.” You reached up and wrapped your hand around his. “He knew didn't he? At the training camp, he knew and he didn't care, and I didn't even notice. “ 

A wave of emotions crashed over Bokuto. He froze, not knowing what to do next. He wanted to tell you he loved you, that he always loved you. He wanted to pull you into him and hold you tight and never let you go again. Everything he wanted to do was being held back by that tiny sting of rejection he felt all those years ago, it was too late, he thought to himself. You may have realized all of this now, but your feelings for him were long gone by now, if they were ever even there to begin with. 

Until he felt your lips on his. 

He tried to kiss you back, but he became too overwhelmed as his lips trembled and tears formed in his eyes. He pulled away from you, turning his head and covering his mouth with his hand fighting back the sobs. 

“Im sorry! I know it's too late. I wasted my chance years ago.” You turned and ran back into the bathroom, too afraid to face him now. You turned the water on letting the steam wash over your body as fresh tears streamed down your face.

Bokuto kicked himself for reacting like that, but he didn't have time to beat himself up over it. He ran after you, throwing the door open to find you in the floor with your knees hugged to your chest crying. 

“Too late??” His voice broke as he yelled out, supporting himself on the door frame as he caught his breath, “I would wait a lifetime for you Y/N.” 

You jerked your head up and seen the tears creeping down his cheek. You didn't hesitate as you jumped up and wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled you into him squeezing you harder than he needed to, but you didn't mind. 

“I love you Y/N, I always have.” he affirmed into your neck, “I only stopped talking to you so much because I couldn't take seeing you with him. I never wanted to push you away, I wanted you here, like this. With me.” he lifted your chin to look up at him, ghosting his lips over yours “Can we try this again?” he smiled weakly. 

You pressed your lips to his fervently. His arms snaked back around you trying to pull you impossibly closer. You reached your hand up to tangle it in his hair. His tongue swiped across your lower lip and you parted allowing him free reign to explore the inside of your mouth. The kiss tasted like cinnamon, leftover from the tea you shared earlier. The towel you had wrapped around you earlier was starting to loosen and slip, but Bokuto held it up himself, not wanting to cross any boundaries still. You broke the kiss for air and he pressed his forehead to yours. Neither of you said anything for the next few minutes, only looking in each others eyes and savoring the moment. 

“I still don't want to be alone Kou.” you breathed. 

He raised and eyebrow, not sure what you were referring to. You stepped back and dropped the towel, holding your hand out to him after glancing back at the shower running. 

Bokuto swallowed hard as he drank you in. He didn't care how dumbstruck he looked right now, he couldn't tear his eyes away from you. The steam from the shower was swirling around your body, dancing across your skin before disappearing into little wisps. Sweat was glistening across your body from the heat, collecting at your collarbone before sliding down your chest. 

“Kou?” he broke from his trance. “I'm getting in, ” you giggled, “you can just wait for me if it's too fast.” you stepped into the shower pulling the certain closed.

Like hell it was too fast, it's been over four years he's dreamed about seeing you like this. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes and stepped in with you.


	7. Chapter 7

Your head was tilted back under the stream of water with your eyes closed. He stared in awe as the water ran down your neck and over the peaks of your breasts. You slicked your hair back and wiped the water from your eyes and opened them to see Bokuto staring at you with his goofy smile. 

“Hey.” you smiled back. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” he said softly, pulling you in for another kiss. 

Your body melted into his. His strong arms wrapped around you holding you tight. He broke the kiss and pushed some of your wet hair away from your face. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He hummed before kissing your forehead. His fingers traced lightly down your arms and then back up your sides as he just enjoyed the sensation of your skin under his fingertips. He reached around you and grabbed a bottle of shampoo pouring a generous amount into his palm. His fingers massaged the shampoo into your scalp as he took his time making sure to cover every inch. As his hands reached your nape he pulled you into his lips again, never stopping his fingers from working the shampoo in. His tongue swiped across yours before he bit down gently on your lower lip dragging it out as he pulled away. “So fucking beautiful.” He repeated, his eyes hooded as he looked into yours. 

You stepped back into to the stream of water rinsing the shampoo from your hair. He just stood back with his arms crossed watching your every move. He was hypnotized by you, and he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Time stopped for him after that first real kiss and he felt like he was floating through a hazy daydream that could end at any moment. He didn’t want to miss a single second of this. 

You finished rinsing your hair and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “You can have the water now Kou.” You slid past him, your soft body brushing against his hard muscles. 

Every time his name left your lips he felt warmer inside. He ducked under the water washing his hair quickly not giving it as much effort as when he washed yours. He shook his head after rinsing the suds out. You had never really seen his hair down a lot and admired how the silver and black locks whipped around his face. 

“You should leave your hair down more often.” You teased pushing a strand out of his eyes. 

“Y’think?” He blushed. He would do anything you asked without question. 

“Yeah it’s kinda cute.” You smiled as you leaned up to kiss him again. You didn’t think you’d ever get tired of kissing him. His soft lips welcomed yours like they were meant to be there all along. His strong body enveloped around yours felt like home. 

“You’re kinda cute too.” He smiled as he pulled away and reached for a washcloth and soap. “Turn around beautiful.” 

You did as you were told and he moved your hair to the side, peppering your shoulders and the back of your neck with kisses. He wanted to kiss every inch of you over and over until his lips were bruised. He couldn’t get enough of you. He brought the soft cloth up to your back and began rubbing it along your shoulders and down both arms leaving a trail of bubbles in its path. He made his way around to your chest gliding over your breasts and down your stomach. You sighed his name leaning back into him. 

“Shhhh. Let me take care of you right now. You deserve it.” He whispered into your ear. 

You had never felt so loved in your life. Bokuto was worshipping your body. Exploring every inch and taking it all in as if his life depended on it. He stepped back a little and crouched down trailing kisses down your spine before dragging the soft cloth across your back and down both legs. Once he was satisfied, he stood back up and spun you around. He pulled you in to kiss him again. Your bodies were slipping against each other trying to find friction in the suds covering both of you. 

“I really do love you Y/N. I want you to be with me. Forever.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “I don’t expect you to love me back right away, just be with me. We can figure out the rest as we go along. Let me be the reason you smile every day. I won’t ever hurt you, I swear.” 

“Koutarou,” you paused and he sucked in a breath, still bracing himself for rejection, “I love you too.” 

He squeezed you tight. His eyes were starting to sting from holding back tears. Nothing could top this moment in his life. He wanted to stay like this forever, but the hot water had other plans as he felt you shiver under the lukewarm water that was quickly getting colder. He reached back and turned off the taps stepping out and wrapping a towel around you before drying off and wrapping one around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably continue to add to this story just because I love bokuto so much😭 but as of right now this is it! Thank you for reading❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

You followed him out of the bathroom into his attached bedroom. He walked over to his dresser pulling out a pair of briefs and sweatpants and pulling them on. You started to unfold the clothes he laid out for you on his bed before putting them on. As you pulled the sweatshirt over your head you looked down at the big number 4 plastered on the front. 

“Out of all your clothes, you picked your old Fukurodani sweatshirt? I know you had to dig deep for this one.” You raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. 

“Okay, big deal, you caught me.” He walked over rubbing a towel on his head drying his hair. He sat down on the bed and pulled you into his lap wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling his head into your shoulder. “I just wanted to see what it would look like.” 

“And?” 

“Even better than I imagined.” He rested his chin on your shoulder smiling up at you. 

“Good, because your probably not getting it back any time soon.” you smirked. 

He lay back on the bed and pulled you with him, fitting you perfectly into his side. “I like it better on you anyway.”

You kissed him softly, tangling your fingers in his. It was slow and comforting, and the way he was tracing his fingers up and down your spine was starting to lull you to sleep.

“You're not still sleeping on the couch are you?” you looked up at him pleading, eyes straining to stay open. 

“Not unless you kick me out.” he laughed as he pulled you closer. 

You hummed into his chest before sleep finally took you. It wasn't long before he joined you, fingers still tangled in the hair he was twirling. 

ꨄ

Akaashi, having never heard from the two of you, made his way to your apartment. It was getting close to noon and he figured you would have gone home by now and wanted to check on you. As he climbed the stairs he met Kuroo instead. 

“She's not home.” Kuroo grunted as he rushed past Akaashi trying to hide his face. 

Akaashi stopped as he noticed Kuroo, was his lip swollen? He shook his head, but he still couldn't hold back the tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He would scold Bokuto for this later. 

“Do you know where she is?” he reluctantly called out. 

“Why don't you ask Bokuto.” he scoffed, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Now Akaashi really couldn't hold back his smile. 

“Thanks Kuroo-san!” he beamed as he turned around and walked past him giving him a small wave. 

When he opened the door to Bokuto’s apartment it was quiet and empty. Maybe she went somewhere else, he thought to himself. It was Saturday, and an off week for MSBY, so he figured bokuto was sleeping in as usual. Still, there was no point in wasting the day, and Akaashi couldn't wait to hear about Kuroo’s lip. He went into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee before opening the door to Bokuto’s bedroom. 

“Bokuto-san, get up its nearly noon-”

He stopped dead in his tracks. You sat up and stretched your arms above your head before rubbing your eyes. 

“Akaashiiiiii, is that coffee?” your eyes lit up as the intoxicating aroma reached your nose. 

“Uhhh yeah, want some?” he blushed, rushing over to hand you a cup. He eyed the Fukurodani sweatshirt slipping of your shoulder. 

You took a sip, smiling as the warmth spread through your body. You held the cup in your hands as you were still trying to adjust to waking up. Akaashi stood awkwardly sipping his own mug, not knowing what to say. 

Suddenly the blankets shifted next to you and Bokuto groaned before wrapping his arms around your waist and placing soft kisses on your thigh. You froze as an embarrassing heat flushed across your cheeks and Akaashi nearly choked on his coffee. He rested his head in your lap and had never opened his eyes. 

“Morning beautiful.” he mumbled into your skin. 

“Morning handsome, care to explain?” Akaashi chided, placing a hand on his hip. 

Bokuto bolted upright blinking rapidly. 

“Akaashi!” he yelled in surprise, then his senses caught up with him, “Wait, is that coffee?” 

“Here.” you handed him your cup giggling. 

“I wasn't aware this was a slumber party or I would have made a third cup.” Akaashi sat down on the bed next to you. You blushed hiding your face with an oversized sleeve at his remark. 

“Surprise?” you said meekly. 

“Speaking of surprises,” he cut his eyes towards Bokuto, narrowing them with intent. “I ran into Kuroo on the way here.” 

“He better not come back up here or I’ll black his eyes next.” Bokuto frowned, grinding his fist into his palm. 

“So that was your doing?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. 

“He deserved it.” He huffed crossing his arms. 

“Bokuto-San.” Akaashi sighed. 

“Nope, don’t care. Too late, already done it.” He smiled triumphantly crossing his arms and puffing his chest out. 

“To be fair, he did call me a slut right before he punched him.” You pointed out raising a finger. 

“He did what??” Akaashi gasped. 

“Exactly.” Bokuto growled knotting his fingers into the comforter over his legs. “You should have heard him over the phone before I grabbed it. Pathetic coward.” 

“Calm down Kou, it’s over now.” You cooed, petting his arm.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto’s tension melted away at your touch. He couldn’t believe this was the same guy from last night who was panicking when you fell asleep on his shoulder. It was almost comical. 

“Okay next question.” Akaashi vaguely gestured to the two of you. 

“I made one hundred percent of the chances I took.” Bokuto wrapped his arms around you and rested his head atop yours, smiling so big that his eyes squinted. 

“I don’t think it works if you say it like that.” Akaashi laughed thinking of his comment to Bokuto yesterday. 

“I kissed him first.” You interjected. 

“That one didn’t count.” He looked to off to the side. 

“He cried.”

“Shhh!” He covered your mouth with his large hands, hiding his face behind your head.

“It was cute.” You smiled. 

Bokuto’s cheeks turned a rosy pink as he hid his face in your back. His chest swelled and felt like it would burst as he though back to that first kiss. He half expected to wake up to an empty bed this morning. He figured maybe you would realize you were just vulnerable last night and only clung to him because he was in front of you and available. You didn’t know it, but he woke up several times last night. Each time his arms would reach out and search for you when you weren’t right next to him. And each time he would pull you back into him before falling back asleep with a smile on his face. 

“I’m starving, do you guys wanna go get breakfast?” Bokuto stretched his arms above his head. 

“You mean lunch.” Akaashi corrected. 

“Whatever.” He stuck his tongue out at Akaashi. 

“I’m free all day, I’ll go wait on the couch while you two get dressed.” Akaashi stood up and exited the bedroom leaving the two of you alone again. 

The both of you shared a look before you pulled Bokuto down on top of you bringing his lips to yours. The kiss was short and sweet, you didn’t want to keep Akaashi waiting, but you had been thinking about his lips all morning. 

“I could get used to this.” Bokuto smiled, propping himself up on his elbow and petting your hair. You looked up at him, the midday sun was shining through the window behind him and golden light wrapped around his back, spilling over into his broad shoulders and bare chest. Your eyes trailed down his body, the sheets were still over his hips and you couldn’t hold back a laugh as you covered your mouth. 

“What?” His eyebrow raised. 

“You look like one of those Greek god sculptures right now.” You snorted. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” He laughed. 

“Just don’t move.” You giggled grabbing your phone and snapping a picture. You crawled over towards him, leaning back against his chest and showing him the picture. He was definitely built like all those statues, and coupled with the glowing halo of light behind him and the white sheet draping lazily over his hips it was pretty damn similar to all those pictures in history books. He snatched the phone out of your hand bringing it closer to his face. 

“Whoah. I look hot!”

“Okay calm down Narcissus, give it back.” You teased taking the phone back. “You glanced down at the picture and back at him. “You do look pretty hot though.” You winked. 

“Yeah?” He narrowed his eyes at you, casually flexing the muscles in his chest. 𝒀𝒆𝒔. You thought to yourself. 𝑼𝒏𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒗𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒚 𝒉𝒐𝒕. Your stomach growled and you were brought back from your sinful thoughts. 

“You’d be even hotter if you got up and got ready for breakfast.” You threw a pillow at him. 

“Oh right.” He laughed. He jumped out of bed and threw you over his shoulder walking over to the closet. He picked you up like you were nothing but a doll, and you felt so small in his arms. 

“Is this necessary?” You asked from behind him. 

“Yes.” He responded before placing you down beside him. He dug around in the closet before pulling out the Fukurodani track pants that matched the sweatshirt you were already wearing. 

“Why do I feel like your personal dress-up doll?” you giggled. 

“Just let me have this, okay?” he narrowed his eyes at you playfully as he pulled an MSBY sweatshirt over his head. 

“Next you'll be putting me in your old jersey.” you jabbed. 

Bokuto’s brain short-circuited imagining you wearing nothing but his jersey, something he would have to remember to look for later. He laughed nervously, bringing his hand to the back of his head. 

“Well we've kept Akaashi waiting long enough, don't you think?” He turned on his heel for the door. 

“Kou.” You pulled him back flush against you. The pink in his cheeks had yet to fade. “How many times have you thought about that?” You teased, fluttering your eyelashes at him. 

“A-about what?” he stammered darting his eyes away from you. 

“Whatever image you have in your head right now.” you gripped his chin, pulling it down and forcing him to keep eye contact with you. 

“A lot, okay? Satisfied?” he huffed. 

“Very.” you kissed him hard, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Okay you little sadist, now that you're done humiliating me, can we go eat?” his breathing was still a little uneven. Maybe he was right about the sadist part, but he was just too easy to tease.


End file.
